Hansel et Gretel - Supernatural version
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Inspiré du conte. Dean et Castiel sont amis depuis longtemps et passent beaucoup de temps ensemble. Quand, un jour, Sam disparaît, ils décident de partir à sa recherche en plein cœur de la forêt... Destiel. Léger Sabriel.


**Disclamer:** les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas.

Dédi à CptJackHarkness. J'espère que cet OS te plaira : )

**Hansel et Gretel -Supernatural version**

Il était une fois, dans une maison en bordure d'une forêt, vivait Dean ainsi que son petit frère, Sam. Leur père, un chasseur dont le talent était reconnu dans tout le royaume, ne venait pas souvent les voir à cause de son travail. Les jeunes frères auraient pu se plaindre ou se sentir délaissés mais il n'en était rien: ils n'en avaient simplement pas le temps. Et pour cause: ils vivaient près d'un village dont les habitants ne cessaient de leur rendre visite – amicalement ou pour les déranger. Ils avaient même fini par se lier d'amitié avec certains d'entre eux. Il y avait, par exemple Charlie, une jeune femme qui rêvait d'avoir son propre royaume qu'elle nommerait Moondor et de sauver les damoiselles en détresse ainsi que Benny, un marin qui passait peu de temps sur la terre ferme mais qui s'était rapidement lié d'amitié avec Dean. Mais le villageois qui était le plus proche des deux frères se nommait Castiel. C'était un jeune homme plutôt timide et membre d'une famille nombreuse. D'ailleurs, la première fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, il venait s'excuser d'une blague que leur avait faite ses frères aînés. Horriblement gêné par leur comportement, il les avait quasiment supplié de les aider à tout remettre en ordre. Les frères avaient bien entendu accepté et, depuis, il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il vînt les voir.

Un après-midi ensoleillé qui débuta comme tout les autres, Castiel décida de rendre visite à Dean et à Sam. Après avoir terminé sa part des tâches ménagères chez lui, il quitta sa maison puis le village. Il suivit le sentier qu'il connaissait par cœur jusqu'à la maison des frères. Arrivé devant l'habitation, il donna trois coups à la porte, bien qu'elle était ouverte, pour signaler sa présence – Dean lui avait répété maintes fois qu'il trouvait flippant sa manière de surgir sans bruit à côté d'eux. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvrît sur Dean qui lui offrit un immense sourire. Castiel se surprit à penser que ça lui allait bien et qu'il devrait sourire plus souvent.

-Salut Cass.

-Bonjour Dean.

Le châtain s'écarta un peu de l'entrée, laissant suffisamment de place à Castiel pour passer. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du brun quand il entra dans la maison. Il suivit son hôte jusque dans la cuisine où un doux parfum de nourriture flottait.

-Tu prépares quelque chose? demanda Castiel, sans pouvoir cacher son étonnement.

Les yeux verts de Dean se mirent à pétiller de joie.

-Une tarte, déclara-t-il d'une voix vibrant de gourmandise. Vu que le boulanger n'en avait plus, j'ai décidé d'en faire moi-même.

Castiel opina lentement. Des coups frappés à la porte interrompirent l'agréable moment qu'il partageait avec son ami. Ils s'entre-regardèrent, surpris. Peu de personnes à part le brun venait jusqu'ici. Ce dernier ressentit même une pointe de déception.

Dean retourna dans l'entrée, suivi de Castiel. La personne continuait de s'acharner sur la porte avec un agacement croissant comme si elle l'avait personnellement offensé. Le propriétaire des lieux ouvrit le battant, manquant de se faire frapper lui aussi. Crowley se tenait derrière le seuil, une main suspendue en l'air, l'autre tenant la laisse de son immense chien noir qui darda sur Dean ses yeux rouges. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire moqueur pour cacher la peur que lui inspirait le molosse. Poussant un soupir exagéré, Crowley laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps.

-Tu en as mis du temps pour ouvrir, se plaignit-il.

Le chien émit un aboiement sonore et menaçant pour montrer qu'il partageait l'avis de son maître.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Crowley? s'enquit Dean d'une voix glaciale.

-Je voulais te prévenir que j'ai vu ton frère entrer dans la forêt mais si c'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles...

Laissant sa phrase en suspend, Crowley fit mine de partir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda Castiel, inquiet à l'idée qu'il eût pu arriver quelque chose à Sam.

Crowley s'arrêta. Un sourire victorieux s'inscrivit sur son visage avant qu'il se retournât en arborant un air sérieux.

-Alors que je promenais Growly, commença-t-il en tapotant affectueusement la tête de son chien, j'ai vu ton frère s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Il avait l'air de se rendre quelque part. Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit sur cette forêt... Enfin, bref. Je t'ai prévenu donc au-revoir.

Crowley fit demi-tour et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées d'eux. Dean sortit de sa maison, l'air suspicieux.

-Hé! l'interpella-t-il. Pourquoi tu nous dis tout ça?

Crowley s'arrêta en poussant un profond soupir comme si la réponse était évidente.

-Je veux pas être tenu pour responsable s'il arrive quelque chose au moose.

Il repartit, s'éloignant d'eux d'une démarche fière. Comme il leur tournait le dos, ni Dean ni Castiel ne virent le sourire sournois qui s'afficha sur son visage.

Le brun rejoignit son ami à l'extérieur. Il posa sa main sur son épaule pour tenter de lui offrir un vague réconfort car il voyait bien que les paroles de Crowley l'avaient troublé et qu'il n'aimait pas le voir dans un tel état.

-Ça ressemble à un piège, non? finit par demander Dean sans lui accorder un regard.

-Je ne vois pas quelle utilité aurait un mensonge pareil pour Crowley, répondit Castiel après un instant de réflexion. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on aille vérifier.

Dean opina lentement puis ferma la porte de sa maison. Il posa un regard désolé sur son ami qui n'en comprit pas la raison car rien de tout ceci n'était de sa faute.

-Désolé de devoir te quitter si vite, dit-il.

Les sourcils de Castiel se froncèrent.

-Je viens avec toi, déclara-t-il d'un ton sans appel. Sam est mon ami. Je veux m'assurer qu'il va bien.

De la surprise puis de l'attendrissement passèrent brièvement sur le visage de Dean avant qu'il ne reprit une expression sérieuse en songeant à son frère qui était probablement perdu dans la forêt. Même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sam s'y serait rendu.

-Tu es sûr? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander à Castiel.

-Bien sûr, répondit le brun en hochant la tête pour appuyer ses dires.

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent d'un pas sûr vers la forêt. Une fois qu'il furent à l'intérieur, Dean chercha des indices indiquant la présence – ou du moins le passage – de son cadet. Son père lui avait appris les rudiments de la chasse afin qu'il reprît l'entreprise familiale comme il aimait l'appeler.

Ils suivirent une piste pendant près de trente minutes avant que celle-ci ne disparût subitement, donnant un mauvais pressentiment à Dean qui chercha dans les environs si elle ne reprenait pas. Castiel resta à l'écart, adossé à un arbre, pour ne pas le déranger pendant ses recherches. Il était triste de ne pas pouvoir l'aider mais il ne connaissait rien aux pistes ni aux techniques de traque. Il laissa son regard dériver autour de lui, espérant que la chance lui sourît et trouver un indice mais il ne voyait rien qui sortît de l'ordinaire. Il tourna la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Gabriel, un de ses frères aînés qui adorait les sucreries et les blagues. Il ne put retentir une exclamation de surprise. Le sourire de son frère s'élargit.

-Salut Cassy. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Gabriel jeta un coup d'œil à Dean qui, l'ayant reconnu, venait dans leur direction, l'air furieux.

-J'espère que ce n'était quand même pas une sortie en amoureux, continua-t-il comme si de rien n'était. On est frères. Tu me préviendrais si vous étiez ensemble, n'est-ce pas?

Le châtain les rejoignit, dispensant Castiel de répondre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Sam, Gabriel? demanda-t-il agressivement.

Le frère de Castiel parut surpris.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-On nous a dit qu'il était entré dans la forêt et on ne l'a pas vu ressortir...

Un sourire éclaira de nouveau le visage de Gabriel.

-Oh, ça. Je l'ai vu se promener dans les parages et je lui ai proposé un rendez-vous qu'il s'est empressé d'accepter – certainement grâce à mon charme ravageur. On a décidé de faire un pique-nique.

-Qu'est-ce qui peut me prouver que tu dis la vérité?

Gabriel arbora une moue boudeuse, vexé de ne pas être cru sur paroles.

-Je n'ai aucune raison de mentir, marmonna-t-il.

-Désolé Gabe, murmura Castiel. On s'inquiète pour lui, c'est tout.

L'interpellé hocha lentement la tête puis il leur indiqua une direction.

-Il est allé chercher un emplacement là-bas.

-Merci, dit le brun en souriant.

Il posa une main sur le dos de Dean pour l'inciter à avancer mais le châtain resta figé un moment, dévisageant Gabriel, méfiant, avant de capituler et de reprendre sa route, suivi par son ami. Remarquant que Gabriel ne les accompagnait, il s'arrêta quelques pas plus loin et se retourna.

-Tu ne viens pas? demanda-t-il abruptement.

-Non, je dois aller chercher des trucs à manger sinon ça manquera cruellement de chocolats et de pâtisseries. Je vous rejoins juste après.

-OK.

Gabriel leur sourit et leur adressa un petit signe de la main. Les deux hommes lui tournèrent le dos avant de repartir d'un pas sûr. Gabriel les regarda s'enfoncer dans la forêt et disparaître, un sourire aux lèvres. Après s'être assuré qu'ils ne feraient pas demi-tour, le blond partit de son poste d'observation. Il se faufila entre les arbres, courant presque. Il finit par atteindre l'arbre qu'il cherchait. Son sourire s'élargit quand il croisa le regard noir de Sam. Le pauvre jeune homme était ligoté à l'arbre et un bâillon recouvrait sa bouche, l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre mot.

-Hé Sam, tu sais que ton frère et Cass sont tombés dans le piège? Finalement, tu nous as donné une excuse parfaite.

Sam lui lança un regard noir avant de recommencer à gigoter pour essayer d'affaiblir la prise des cordes.

*quatre heures plus tôt*

Sam se promenait tranquillement à la lisière de la forêt, profitant du peu de temps libre qu'il avait. Des murmures attirèrent son attention. Intrigué, il chercha leur origine. Il avança jusqu'à entendre distinctement les voix puis se cacha derrière le tronc d'un arbre pour pouvoir épier leurs propriétaires.

-Ça pourrait être drôle, déclara Gabriel. Tu ne penses pas?

Sam se demanda ce que le blond pouvait bien encore manigancer pour sembler aussi fier de lui.

-Du moment que ça cause des problèmes à Dean... répondit Crowley.

Les sourcils de Sam se froncèrent. Depuis quand Gabriel partageait ses plans avec Crowley?

Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Habituellement, c'était lui que le blond venait voir pour lui expliquer ses plaisanteries. Curieux, il se pencha pour voir les expressions qu'arboraient les deux hommes. Évidemment, un sourire facétieux éclairait le visage de Gabriel. Quant à Crowley, comme il lui tournait le dos, Sam ne pouvait pas voir son expression.

-Bien évidemment que ça lui causera des problèmes! répliqua le blond avec enthousiasme. C'est le but après tout!

Accidentellement, les yeux ambrés croisèrent ceux, verts, de Sam qui se pétrifia. Le sourire de Gabriel s'élargit. Conscient de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit d'espionnage, Sam s'enfuit à toute allure. Il entendit des pas rapides le poursuivre. Il accéléra pour les distancer. Subitement, un énorme chien noir lui barra le passage. Il le percuta de plein fouet et s'étendit de tout son long sur le sol, laissant à ses poursuivants la possibilité de le rattraper. Ce qu'ils firent sans mal. Sonné, il ne se débattit pas quand Gabriel le força à se redresser et le ligota au tronc d'un arbre. Quand il se rendit compte de ce qui se passait, il était trop tard: il ne pouvait plus faire le moindre mouvement. Il lança un regard noir à Gabriel qui lui répondit par un grand sourire.

-Alors Sammy? On écoute aux portes maintenant?

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à Dean?

-Une petite blague sans importance. Tu as entendu parler du sorcier qui vit dans la forêt? Ben, je vais l'envoyer le voir.

Les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent, montrant son choc.

-Tu veux l'envoyer se faire tuer? s'étrangla-t-il.

Gabriel lui lança un regard réprobateur.

-Bien sûr que non. Je veux juste m'amuser. Si ça devient trop dangereux, j'interviendrai.

Ses paroles ne semblèrent pas convaincre Sam.

-T'en fais pas: c'est juste une blague. Par contre, je ne peux pas te laisser tout gâcher.

Il sortit un morceau de tissus de son sac et le noua autour de la bouche de Sam.

*présent*

Dean et Castiel avançaient depuis de longues minutes sans avoir rencontré d'autres formes de vie. Quand les heures se succédèrent aux minutes, ils comprirent que Gabriel leur avait – encore – joué un tour. Plus le temps passait, plus le châtain se sentait frustré. Cela le rendait particulièrement blessant. Même Castiel évitait de lui parler quand il était dans un état pareil. N'ayant pas l'habitude de ce type d'expédition, il était épuisé par cette longue marche mais il ne s'en plaignait pas: il s'inquiétait trop pour Sam pour se soucier de sa propre santé. De plus, il ne voulait pas ralentir Dean.

La nuit tomba sans qu'ils eussent retrouvé le petit frère de Dean. Ce dernier passa une main sur son visage et poussa un soupir. La détresse que Castiel lisait dans son regard lui brisait le cœur.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne? lui proposa le châtain.

-Je préférerais continuer à chercher avec toi, déclara le brun.

Il put lire un profond soulagement ainsi qu'une sincère reconnaissance au fond des yeux verts.

-OK, dit simplement Dean.

Ils reprirent tout aussi simplement leur route. La fatigue se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Même s'il ne voulait pas arrêter les recherches maintenant, Dean savait qu'il serait inutile de continuer dans le noir. Surtout que Cass semblait épuisé bien qu'il fit de son mieux pour le cacher. Le châtain lui jetait de nombreux coups d'œil, inquiet pour son état. Il finit par s'arrêter. Castiel fit de même, les jambes flageolantes.

-On ferait mieux de se reposer pour la nuit.

Le brun opina, trop fatigué pour formuler une phrase cohérente. Il suivit Dean d'un pas mal assuré tandis qu'il cherchait un emplacement pas trop médiocre pour qu'ils pussent se reposer. Soudainement, il s'arrêta, humant l'air.

-Ça sent la tarte, non? s'étonna-t-il.

Castiel voulut répliquer que son imagination lui jouait certainement des tours quand le parfum de la pâtisserie l'atteignit. Il échangea un regard surpris avec Dean puis, d'un commun accord, ils marchèrent dans la direction d'où provenait l'odeur. Ils arrivèrent devant une petite clairière au milieu de laquelle se dressait une maisonnette qui semblait constituée d'étranges matériaux. Ils s'en approchèrent. Lorsqu'ils furent à moins d'un pas de l'habitation, ils constatèrent qu'elle était en pain d'épice. Cela leur rappela qu'ils n'avait rien avalé de l'après-midi. Luttant contre l'envie d'arracher des morceaux de la maison pour les dévorer, Castiel se tourna vers Dean qui, ayant plus de mal à se maîtriser, approchait dangereusement sa main de la maison.

-Qui a pu construire ça? demanda Castiel.

Le châtain haussa les épaules.

-Gabriel sans doute. Ce serait bien son genre de construire une maison à la gloire des pâtisseries.

Dean attrapa un morceau du mur et l'arracha avant de l'engloutir. Affamé, Castiel fit de même. Ils avaient quasiment traversé le mur quand la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un homme plutôt bien habillé, aux dents étincelantes. Dean se figea, lui lançant un regard interrogateur, tandis que Castiel cachait ses mains dans son dos, les joues rouges de honte.

-Bonjour, susurra l'inconnu. Vous devez être affamés pour manger une maison. Entrez, je vous en prie. Ce serait indigne de ma part de laisser deux jeunes gens dehors, la nuit, au milieu de la forêt.

Il s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. Dean et Castiel échangèrent un regard interrogateur. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le brun entra dans la maison, songeant qu'il serait fort impoli de décliner l'invitation après avoir abîmé les murs. Méfiant, Dean lui emboîta le pas. À leur grand étonnement, l'intérieur de la maison était on ne peut plus ordinaire. Ils suivirent leur hôte jusqu'à la cuisine où ils s'attablèrent. Sans perdre son sourire, l'inconnu déposa devant eux des assiettes puis une tarte sous le regard affamé de Dean.

-Tenez.

-Merci, murmura Castiel.

-J'espère que ça vous suffira. Je n'ai rien cuisiné d'autre ce soir.

-C'est parfait! s'exclama le châtain en se servant une part.

Il voulut donner une autre part à son ami mais celui-ci déclina poliment en prétextant qu'il avait suffisamment mangé pour ce soir. Il le fixa, choqué, ne comprenant pas comment on pouvait refuser de manger de la tarte avant de reporter son attention sur son repas. Sans savoir pourquoi, Castiel se sentait mal à l'aise. Son malaise augmenta quand son regard croisa celui de leur hôte. Il déglutit.

-Désolé pour tout à l'heure, déclara-t-il.

L'homme balaya son excuse d'un geste.

-Ce n'est rien. Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté: je m'appelle Dick.

-Dean, articula le châtain entre deux bouchées.

-Castiel, se présenta le brun d'une voix hésitante.

Le sourire de Dick s'accentua, faisant frisonner Castiel.

-Il est tard, fit remarquer leur hôte. Vous pouvez passer la nuit ici si vous le souhaitez.

-Non merci, s'empressa de répondre le brun. Nous ne voudrions pas abuser de votre hospitalité.

Il ne pouvait pas l'avouer car il n'en comprenait pas la raison mais sa méfiance à l'égard de leur hôte ne faisait que croître à chaque seconde qu'il passait près de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dean pour voir s'il partageait son malaise. Malheureusement, son ami était tellement fatigué qu'il semblait apathique, vide. Et aucunement prêt à partir.

-Je vous assure que vous ne me dérangez pas.

Comme Castiel le craignait, Dean accepta de passer la nuit dans cette maison. Ne voulant pas le laisser seul en compagnie de Dick, Castiel accepta malgré son angoisse croissante. Toujours poli, leur hôte les conduisit jusqu'à une chambre plutôt exiguë. Sans se poser de question, Dean s'allongea sur le lit. En entrant, le brun ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. Tremblant, il rejoignit son ami sur l'unique lit et il se pelotonna contre lui pour chercher un peu de réconfort. Dean n'émit pas la moindre plainte.

XXX

Le lendemain matin, quand Dean se réveilla, il était toujours dans le même état apathique. Cela inquiéta fortement Castiel qui, pour le faire réagir, lui rappela que Sam était toujours dans la forêt et fit la liste de toutes les choses horribles qui pouvaient lui arriver – il se promit de s'excuser auprès de Sam dès qu'ils le retrouveraient – mais il n'obtint aucune réaction de la part de son ami. Bien évidemment, cela ne fit que renforcer son inquiétude.

À peine eurent-ils fini de discuter que Dick vint les voir pour leur proposer de petit-déjeuner. Castiel voulut refuser mais Dean sembla retrouver son enthousiasme à l'idée de manger. Il se précipita dans la cuisine, laissant le brun seul avec leur hôte. Choqué, Castiel mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui se passait. Une rage brûlante s'était emparée de lui quand il reporta son attention sur Dick qui arborait un sourire carnassier.

-Que lui avez-vous fait? s'emporta-t-il.

-Vraiment trois fois rien.

Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas un mot.

-J'ai ajouté quelque chose dans sa nourriture.

-Vous l'avez drogué?! s'étrangla Castiel.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Ne déformez pas mes paroles ainsi. Pour tout vous dire, il s'agit d'un sortilège et non d'une drogue.

-Je ne vois pas la différence! cria le brun en avançant d'un pas.

Soudainement, il fut dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre mouvement. Même sa respiration était bloquée. Il jeta un regard affolé à Dick dont le sourire s'était élargi.

-Je suis un sorcier extrêmement puissant, déclara-t-il d'une voix dégoulinante d'arrogance. Tu ne peux rien contre moi alors ne tente rien sinon tu vas me servir de casse-croûte.

Castiel fut de nouveau libre de ses mouvements. Il prit une grande inspiration pour regonfler ses poumons d'oxygène.

-Ton petit-ami me servira de repas quand il aura prit suffisamment de poids, continua Dick. Pour toi, par contre, ça attendra: il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui passent dans le coin. Tu n'auras qu'à faire le ménage pour te rendre utile en attendant.

Le sorcier partit sans attendre de réponse.

XXX

-Calme-toi, soupira Gabriel. Je suis sûr que ces deux nigauds vont parfaitement s'en sortir.

-Tu as jeté mon frère et le tien en pâture à un sorcier cannibale! s'énerva Sam. Comment je suis censé me calmer?!

Les deux jeunes hommes traversaient la forêt, prenant la même direction que leurs frères la veille. Gabriel avait finalement laissé Sam le convaincre de se rendre à la maison du sorcier avec lui pour surveiller leurs frères. Le blond, d'humeur conciliante, avait accepté. Ce n'était absolument à cause des magnifiques yeux implorants que lui avait fait Sam pour le convaincre. Ni parce qu'il avait un faible pour lui. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il fût stupide pour avoir un faible pour ce grand élan moralisateur mangeur de légumes. De toute façon, ce n'était pas le cas.

-Techniquement, il n'est pas cannibale vu qu'ils ne font pas partis de la même espèce.

Sam lui lança un regard noir.

-Si on n'a même plus le droit de discuter...

Ils continuèrent leur route en silence. Ils finirent par apercevoir la maison du sorcier. Ils s'en approchèrent en faisant le moins de bruits possible. Ils observèrent l'intérieur grâce à une fenêtre. Ce qu'ils virent les surprit. Attablé à une table, Dean dévorait tous les plats qu'un homme au sourire carnassier lui apportait pendant que Castiel récurait le sol.

-On doit intervenir, murmura Sam.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils peuvent s'en sortir sans aide, protesta Gabriel.

-On n'est pas venu jusqu'ici pour les regarder se faire manger par un monstre!

-J'ai pas dit ça! s'indigna le blond un peu trop fort.

Ils cessèrent tous les deux de bouger et de respirer, redoutant la venu du sorcier. De concert, ils soupirèrent de soulagement lorsqu'ils constatèrent qu'il ne se manifesta pas. Ils reprirent leur conversation à voix basse.

-Écoute, je te jure que s'ils ne s'en sortent pas seuls d'ici demain, on interviendra.

-D'accord. Mais on reste ici pour s'assurer que le sorcier ne leur fait aucun mal.

-Bien sûr.

-J'espère que tu as vraiment une bonne raison pour leur faire courir un risque pareil.

Gabriel se contenta de lui sourire avant de reporter son attention sur son petit frère qui semblait furieux.

XXX

Cela faisait des heures que Castiel frottait avec rage le sol de la maison de Dick. Il était furieux d'être dans cette situation, furieux que le sorcier eût des pouvoirs et, surtout, furieux qu'il voulût se servir de Dean comme d'un repas. Il réfléchissait à mille à l'heure pour trouver une solution mais il ne voyait vraiment pas comment ils pourraient s'en sortir. Il était tiraillé par l'envie de se rouler en boule dans un coin pour éclater en sanglots mais il résistait. Il devait protéger et sauver Dean.

Dick revint une énième fois dans la pièce pour donner un nouveau plat au châtain puis, il s'accroupit en face de Castiel pour le narguer. Il commença un monologue que le brun n'entendit pas: son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il n'entendait rien d'autre. Ses mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus saccadé. Accidentellement, il renversa le sceau de produit d'entretien qu'il utilisait pour laver le sol. Un cri de douleur déchira l'air. Il releva la tête. Dick s'était redressé, tenant son visage à moitié fondu dans ses mains.

-Arg! Tu ne pouvais pas faire plus attention!

Une bouffée d'espoir gonfla le cœur de Castiel tandis que, grognant, Dick s'adossait à un mur pour ne pas tomber.

-Il y a une mallette noire dans la remise. Va me la chercher.

Castiel se leva et obéit docilement. Il quitta la cuisine, traversa le séjour et atteignit la remise. Alors qu'il s'emparait de la mallette, il remarqua qu'il y avait une porte au fond de la salle et s'en approcha. Il l'ouvrit. Dans la salle adjacente, il y avait une quantité importante de nourriture ainsi que des produits d'entretien. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. À présent, il avait des armes même s'il ne savait pas comment piéger le sorcier. Reprenant un air sérieux, il referma la porte à contrecœur et quitta vivement la remise. Par une fenêtre du salon, il aperçut un puits à l'arrière de la maison. Un plan se forma lentement dans son esprit. Il retourna dans la cuisine où il remit la mallette à Dick, lequel partit dès qu'il eut l'objet entre ses mains. Timidement, Castiel s'approcha de la table où Dean finissait de manger un sandwich.

-Il ne te donne pas beaucoup à manger, fit-il remarquer à son ami.

Dean lui lança un regard vide.

-Je connais un moyen pour qu'il te donne plus, continua-t-il, le cœur serré devant l'apathie de son ami. Mais il faut que tu m'aides.

Le châtain opina lentement.

-Bien, conclut Castiel.

Ensuite, il fit plusieurs aller-retours pour amener tous les bidons de produits d'entretien dans la cuisine. Les deux jeunes hommes passèrent par la fenêtre. Ils allèrent au fond du jardin où se trouvait le puits. Ils versèrent l'entier contenu des bidons dedans. Castiel ordonna à Dean de rester derrière le puits avant de retourner dans la maison. Il fut soulagé de voir que Dick n'avait pas remarqué leur absence. Il tambourina à la porte de sa chambre, le ventre noué par le stress. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le sorcier n'ouvrît la porte. Castiel remarqua avec étonnement qu'il semblait guéri. Et il avait l'air furieux.

-Dean s'est enfui! s'exclama le brun sans lui laisser le temps de le réprimander.

Le visage de Dick se décomposa.

-Quoi?!

-Il s'est enfui en passant par une fenêtre, souffla Castiel.

-Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu dis la vérité?

Castiel baissa les yeux, espérant faire illusion.

-Je ne veux pas mourir...

Son explication dut convaincre Dick car il partit sans poser d'autres questions. Le brun lui emboîta le pas pour mettre son plan à exécution. Ils sortirent et firent le tour de la maison. En apercevant Dean, le sorcier accéléra le pas, furieux. Il se posta à côté du puits, fusillant le châtain du regard, sans plus prêter attention à Castiel qui se faufila à sa gauche.

-Que fais-tu...?!

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase: Castiel le bouscula de toutes ses forces pour le faire tomber dans le puits. Il poussa un hurlement de rage. Castiel ne quitta pas sa chute des yeux. Lorsque le sorcier plongea dans l'eau, il se dissolut en un liquide noir. Soulagé, le brun releva la tête. Il croisa les yeux verts, plein de vie et d'interrogations, de Dean. Avant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il le prit dans ses bras. Dean se laissa faire. Toujours sous le coup de l'émotion, Castiel plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, il recula, les joues rouges, ressentant de l'angoisse à l'idée d'avoir brisé leur amitié – ce qui l'avait toujours empêcher de se déclarer.

-D-désolé, bégaya-t-il.

Surpris, Dean posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres puis lui sourit légèrement.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Et puis, ce n'était pas désagréable.

La rougeur s'étendit sur tout le visage de Castiel. Dean se pencha vers lui pour sceller leurs lèvres à nouveau.

**Fin**

Maboroshi: Et voilà!

Gabriel, à Sam: Tu vois, j'avais raison: ils s'en sont sortis.

Sam, fixant la scène:...

Gabriel, vexé: Quoi! Tu veux pas admettre que j'ai raison c'est ça?

Sam:...

Gabriel: Admet que j'avais raison!

Sam, choqué: Il a fallu tout ça pour qu'ils finissent ensemble...

Maboroshi:...

Gabriel:...

Maboroshi: Il a l'air sous le choc, non?

Gabriel: En même temps, Dean et Cassy ont accepté leurs sentiments seulement après avoir été kidnappé et avoir failli se faire dévorer par un sorcier, alors...

Cass, tenant la main de Dean et entouré d'une aura rose: Salut, Sam. Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien.

Dean, soupçonneux: Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous là?

Sam, Gabriel et Maboroshi: Rien, rien...


End file.
